cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Samuel L. Jackson
Samuel L. Jackson (1948 - ) Films Deaths *''Goodfellas'' (1990) [Stacks Edwards]: Shot in the back of the head by Joe Pesci. *''Jungle Fever ''(1991) [Gator Purify]: Shot in the stomach by his father (Ossie Davis) after he comes to rob his parents for drug money; he dies in the arms of his mother (Ruby Dee) shortly afterwards. *''Jurassic Park ''(1993) [Ray Arnold]: Eaten (off-screen) by a velociraptor. His severed arm is shown when Laura Dern discovers it. *''True Romance ''(1993) [Big Don]: Shot in the chest with a shotgun by Gary Oldman during a drug deal-turned-doublecross. *''Hard Eight (Sydney)'' (1996) [Jimmy]: Shot to death by Phillip Baker Hall. *''Eve's Bayou'' (1997) [Louis Batiste]: Shot to death by Roger Guenveur Smith by the railroad tracks as a train passes; we only see the reaction of Samuel's daughter (Jurnee Smollett) during the shooting (it's implied that his death was caused by Diahann Carroll's voodoo death curse). *''Jackie Brown ''(1997) [Ordell Robbie]: Shot in the chest by Michael Keaton in Robert Forster's office. *''One Eight Seven '(187) '''(1997) [Trevor Garfield]: Shoots himself in the head when some teen gang members force him to play Russian roulette, and he takes Clifton Collins Jr.'s turn to make a point. His body is shown again later on lying in the morgue. *''Deep Blue Sea '' (1999) [Russell Franklin]: Eaten by a shark, while the rest of the survivors look on in shock. (There is an extended scene where his body is torn apart between two sharks). *''Basic ''(2003) [Sergeant West]: The movie depicts several different versions of events, as told by different characters, so he is shown dying in different ways depending on who's narrating: (1) According to Brian Van Holt's initial version, Samuel is shot by Taye Diggs; (2) According to Giovanni Ribisi's version, Samuel is shot by Brian Van Holt; (3) According to Brian's revised version, Samuel is shot by Dash Mihok; (4) According to Connie Nielsen, Samuel is stabbed repeatedly by John Travolta. All three to four versions are later revealed to be untrue, and it's revealed that Samuel isn't dead after all. *''Kill Bill: Vol. 2 ''(2004) [Rufus]: Shot to death (off-camera) along with everyone else in the chapel by Lucy Liu, Michael Madsen Vivica A. Fox and Daryl Hannah - save for Uma Thurman - on the orders of David Carradine; the sequel, shows his character alive in a flashback and we hear the massacre from outside the chapel. *''Twisted ''(2004) [John Mills]: Shot in the chest, causing him to fall off the docks by Ashley Judd as Samuel is about to kill Andy Garcia. His body is later seen floating on the surface surrounded by seals as police investigate. *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith ''(2005) [Mace Windu]: Thrown from a window by a barrage of energy from Ian McDiarmid after Hayden Christensen cuts off his hand with a lightsaber. (Although Samuel himself set the 'death' this way, to return as Mace alive if a spinoff film is made.) *''Lakeview Terrace ''(2008) [Abel Turner]: Shot to death by police after he non-fatally shoots Patrick Wilson. *''The Spirit (2008)'' [Octopus]: Killed in an explosion when Gabriel Macht punches a grenade into his stomach; it's implied that he will regenerate from this, however. *''Unthinkable ''(2010) [Henry Harold 'H' Humphries]: Possibly killed along with everyone else seen throughout the film once the bomb planted by Michael Sheen goes off at the very end. *''The Other Guys (2010)'' [P.K. Highsmith]: Falls to his death, along with Dwayne Johnson, when they jump from a rooftop while pursuing a suspect, despite there clearly being nothing below to break their fall. (Played for comedic effect). *''Django Unchained (2012)'' [Stephen]: Killed in an explosion when Jamie Foxx ignites the dynamite he'd planted in the house, after shooting Samuel in the knees to trap him in the house. (For this role, he was made to look much older than he actually was at the time.) *''The Samaritan (Fury)'' (2012) [Foley]: Dies of blood loss while donating blood for a transfusion to save his daughter (Ruth Negga). *''Reasonable Doubt ''(2014) [Clinton Davis]: Shot in the head by Gloria Reuben as Samuel is about to kill Erin Karpluk. *''Kingsman: The Secret Service'' (2015) [Richmond Valentine]: Impaled when Taron Egerton throws one of Sofia Boutella's razor-sharp prosthetic blade legs into his back, causing him to fall off a platform and through a broken window; he dies while talking to Taron. *[[The Hateful Eight (2015)|''The Hateful Eight]][[The Hateful Eight (2015)|' (2015)]] [Major Marquis Warren]: Presumably bleeds out after having been shot in the testicles by Channing Tatum earlier on. (While he is still alive at the end of the film, he states that he is likely mortally wounded.) *Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)' [''Mr. Barron]: Killed by one of the Hollows (mistaken Samuel as Asa Butterfield), who then eats his eyes. *''Kong: Skull Island (2017) '[Preston Packard]: Crushed under Kong's fist when he attempts to the detonate the explosives he's set to kill Kong (motion-captured by Terry Notary and Toby Kebbell). Video Game Deaths *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ''(2004)' [Officer Tenpenny]: Fatally injured when the fire engine Samuel is driving falls off an overpass; he dies in front of Young Maylay, Faizon Love, Yolanda Whittaker, Clifton Collins Jr. and Peter Fonda. Notable Connections *Son of Elizabeth Jackson *Mr. LaTanya Richardson *Father of Zoe Jackson Gallery Russell Franklin death.png|Samuel L. Jackson's death in Deep Blue Sea Samuelljacksonswiiirots.png|Samuel L. Jackson in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Abel's death.png|Samuel L. Jackson in Lakeview Terrace Stephen's death.png|Samuel L. Jackson's death in Django Unchained 42-stacks-dead.png|Samuel L. Jackson in Goodfellas samuelljacksonJPDeath.png|Laura Dern holding Samuel L. Jackson's severed arm in Jurassic Park sb03.jpg|Samuel L. Jackson in True Romance Tenpenny death.PNG|Samuel L. Jackson's video game death in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:1948 Births Category:African-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:People who died in a Jurassic Park film Category:Death scenes by dinosaur attack Category:Performers with disabilities Category:Producers Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by surgery Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Actors who died in Tony Scott Movies Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:Actors who died in Renny Harlin Movies Category:Actors who died in Matthew Vaughn Movies Category:Death scenes by head shots Category:Actors who died in Paul Thomas Anderson Movies Category:Actors who died in John McTiernan Movies Category:Actors who died in Spike Lee Movies Category:Death scenes by lightsaber